Golden Age Velgriff
Personality A noble man who searches for a king and queen to follow. Will do nearly anything his master wishes. Calm and tame, he will be nice to most unless treated with lack of respect to his lords. Tends to mumble to himself alot. Backstory Born into a normal family, he was always treated with high born things. He wasn't the snotty type though as he was also allowed to play with the locals on the daily as a kid. He always looked up to his father for his family line is one of knights. His father had the same quirk and his master was Velgriffs mother, mary. Sin lifeblood, the first knight of his line has a major influence on Velgriff. Sin lived through all the lives of the lifeblood in there quirks and has seen countless betrayal and death. This changed sin to want the world to be a better place influencing all of thr line to try and change it for the better. While velgriff was hard to influence he was eventually changed to Sins view to punish those people. "let fear devour their minds as death is too easy, make them repent." was the words that ring in vels head. He now follows his ancestors words What brought him to wayhaven for this reason. He heard of the place and some of the things that has happened. He came and saw it for himself, to which made his suspicion right. A world full of sinners that make the world corrupt. He now set out to clean it, but first to find his own king and queen to help him cleanse the world of sin Resources 3000 a month from his family, car, 4 room 2 bath house Equipment / Weaponry A portable device that connects to the hero data base that he found one day, a small ring that harbors a small blade he can jolt out to cut himself(oooo edgy) Specialisations Cqc, sword play(most forms), parkour, literature, singing Quirk Blood knight The user can dawn a suit of armor and weapon that has been said to be the same as the one from sin lifeblood. It does not reflect light or take it in. It is made from his the users own blood. When the user cuts a small wound the blood will come out and form his items. Do to the nature of his quirk he has more blood then a normal human making the lose of blood not a problem when made, making the set three times is all he can manage in a day without passing out from lack of blood. Can do a fourth but that is pushing it. The armor itself weighs 25kg and the weight has no hindrance on the person wearing the armor. It has a armor durability of 45kn. Has a complete resistance to heat up to 1000°. Has no entry point being completly sealed. The suit lasts 10 turns and has a 5cd cool down Able to summon a sword that is 2 meters long and .25 meter width. The sword deals 30kn damage. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains